


Christmas Kisses (FinlandxReader)

by Amvee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amvee/pseuds/Amvee





	Christmas Kisses (FinlandxReader)

d/n: Dog name

 

~~  
Sitting next to the roaring fire in a thick sweater and sweats you heard a knocking on your front door. Stiffly getting up you unlocked and opened the door. A smile spread across your face seeing your best friend and crush Tino standing there. 

"Can I come in?" He asked in his oh so cute finnish accent.

"Of course." You giggled taking notice of the red tint in his cheeks, the tip of his nose a rosy red. Hurridly walking into your some what warm abode you shut the door quickly. You had already let in enough snow and cold enter your home. Taking his boots off you asked him why he was here. 

"Well I had one last gift to deliver." It took you a moment for you to rember he was Santa. Strangly though he wasnt wearing his big poofy red coat, hat or silly fake white beard."(y/n)," He began getting your attention.

"Yeah?" You answered.

"Do you want gift now or later?" He asked cutely, his hand in a red sack that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Whenever I guess, I don't really care." You answered bluntly. Noticing the edges of his mouth begin to dip made you feel a little bad,"Don't give me that look Tino...Fine just give it to me now."

He instantly perked up,"Ok then." Reaching back in to the bottomless seeming bag he pulled out a small green box wrapped in a red ribbon. He grinned handing it over,"I do hope you like it (y/n)."

Taking it you opened it delicately and ever so slightly but you soon flipped the lid and flung the ribbon off. Reaching one hand in the box you pulled out an adorable creature and squeed. It was the most cutest dog you had ever seen. It had the cutest black button nose, softest white fur, and the biggest brown eyes. Snuggling it she lapped at your cold cheeks with her small warm tounge,"Thank you so much Tino!" You placed little (d/n) down before running over and practically glomping him.   

"That's not  the only thing I brought you this year." He whispered in your ear.

"Oh really? What could possibly be better than an adorable puppy?" You asked watching (d/n) trot out of the room. Looking back up your bright (e/c) looked right into Tino's violet ones. 

"Look up." He smiled. Hanging above you both was mistletoe. You bit your lip trying to hold back your smile back. You have been waiting forever for this to happen and now was the moment. Tino's soft lips meeting yours took you by surprise. A jolt of electricity surged through your body. It was so sudden, exciting, and romantic. Wrapping your arms around him you deepened the kiss. He snaked his arms around your waist holding you close. That was the icing in this whole kiss fest cake. Pulling away breathless you both looked away blushed.

"Well that happened." You laughed, he laughed along with you.

"Yeah it sure did."

"Well, uhm yeah." The atmosphere around you both between to grow awkward. Felling this Tino spoke up.

"You know I like you right (y/n). That's why you were the last one on my list, I wanted to spend the rest of the night with you."

"I like you to Tino...Maybe even love you." You confessed.

"Oh thank the goodness! I do to, I just wasn't sure whether or not to tell you. I didn't want to seem weird." Aw Tino is so cute! Giving him a big hug you kissed him on the tip of his cold red nose.

"Want some hot chocolate?" You asked already walking off to the kitchen.

The rest of the night you guys spent watching movies, cuddling, and smooching.


End file.
